lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Too Many Termites
Too Many Termites is the fifteenth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis The Lion Guard mistakenly chase off aardwolves instead of hyenas and the Pride Lands become overrun with termites.Disney Press Plot It's late at night, and the Lion Guard are out patrolling the Pride Lands. Suddenly, they hear a voice calling for their attention. Ono notices who's calling, and guides the Guard to Muhangus and Muhanga, who are cowering behind a rock. They're relieved to see the Guard and, when asked what the problem is, respond with "Hyenas!" Bunga and Fuli are frustrated, mentioning that they have had to chase them away every day of the week. Kion knows what will scare them away for good, and orders them to follow him. As they approach the shadowy figures, Kion tells everyone to stay behind him. After warning them once more, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the figures into the Outlands. The following morning in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga is enjoying some termite snacks, relaxing since things had been quiet since last night. Fuli is annoyed as Bunga continues eating, and soon, they realise the entire lair is infested with termites. Kion pushes a stick covered in termites over to Bunga, who happily chows down. Soon, Ono arrives, with news that a tree in Mekundu Cliffs is falling apart. When Kion questions the urgency, he mentions that the Mekundu Bats live here, and that they're asleep in there. When asked why he didn't wake them, Ono reveals that he is afraid of bats, criticizing Bunga for his snarky remark. Kion orders the Guard out, and Bunga stops to take one last termite snack. On their way, Ono reveals that the fastest way over Big Ravine is across a log. They cross over, and the log breaks soon after. Confused, they examine the fallen log from the cliff edge, wondering why it was able to hold their weight for so long and why it broke so suddenly. They continue to Mekundu Cliffs and investigate the tree. Kion notices it falling down, and the group start calling the bats. When they don't awaken, Bunga decides to venture in and spook them out personally. The bats fly out, smashing into Ono as they pass. Just after they leave, the tree collapses on Bunga. Bunga soon pops up, continuing to eat the termites from within the tree wreckage. They soon speculate that the trees are being eaten by termites, and wonder why there are so many. Kion decides to take a trip back to his father. Simba knows exactly why the Lion Guard are there, and tells them to visit the aardwolves. He explains that the aardwolves are shy, and usually keep to themselves, but also control the termite population. After asking where they live, Simba informs them that they usually hang around aardvark dens. Concerned, Kion asks what they look like. Simba mentions that they look similar to hyenas, which causes Kion and Fuli to have more concerns. Guiltily, Kion confesses to his father that he accidentally kicked them out. The Guard agree that it was all their fault, despite Kion's belief that it was his own. Simba is surprised that he used the Roar on the aardwolves, but assures his son that it's his next actions that will determine what happens. Relieved, Kion and the Guard head out to the Outlands to find the aardwolves. Having picked up their scent from the dens, the Lion Guard sniff out the aardwolves. However, Ogopa is worried, believing that the Lion Guard is still after them. Haya shares the same belief, but Mjomba is slightly less worried. This briefly cheers Ogopa up, when she believes the Guard to be passing through. However, her optimism is diminished when the aardwolves overhear Bunga's suggestion of 'sneak up on them' and Beshte's suggestion of 'surround them' when Fuli asks what they will do when they find them. Frightened, the aardwolves scatter, whilst Mjomba stays behind after seeing a bug nearby. Tired of tracking, Bunga decides to leap around to find the aardwolves. Ogopa mentions her concern, that you don't sneak up on someone when you're going to say hello. Just then, Bunga falls down in the center of the pack, and greets them with a friendly 'hello'. They become scared and run, just before the rest of the Guard catches up. Bunga shows them the way, though Beshte shares his concern at their fear of them. As the Lion Guard chase after them, Mjomba pops up, annoyed that nobody told him the Lion Guard was there. The aardwolves continue running, and Fuli rushes in front of them. She attempts to explain why they were there, but the petrified animals continue running straight past her, knocking her over in the process. When the rest of the Lion Guard catch up again, they realise that the aardwolves really are afraid of them. They realise that they need to persuade them to return. Ono manages to spot Mjomba running towards a cliff, and the Lion Guard chase after him to prevent the aardwolf from falling. Bunga takes the lead, and narrowly manages to save Mjomba from falling off. He is initially miffed at the honey badger, until he realises that he has been saved. After expressing his annoyance, Kion explains the situation. Mjomba is still annoyed that they were thrown out, unable to understand how he could be mistaken for a hyena. He considers Kion's proposal to return, though asks what's in it for him. When Ono mentions that he can go home, Bunga adds that it's now overrun with termites. This makes Mjomba excited, and he agrees to get everyone back home. The rest of his pack continues running, and Ogopa catches sight of a rocky den. She suggests that they hide in there, and becomes excited briefly. However, she remembers that Mjomba did not make it, believing him to be the reason that they managed to escape (maybe). Haya double checks outside, and declares it as clear. However, Reirei emerges from the rocky den next to them, sniffing the air as she catches their scent. She quickly reports to Goigoi, waking him from his slumber. Although uninterested at first, she soon gets his attention by mentioning aardwolves. He questions when their last neighbors, some hyraxes, moved out, until Reirei reminds him that they didn't. He remembers that they were 'delicious'. Goigoi follows his mate out to say 'hello' to their new neighbors. Meanwhile, the aardwolves are enjoying their new home, though Ogopa laments over the lack of food. Reirei disagrees as she enters, startling them. She and Goigoi act amicably, soothing the aardwolves slightly. Ogopa breathes a sigh of relief at their presence not being that of the Lion Guard, which concerns Goigoi. Reirei kicks Goigoi away, and Haya notices their dislike of the Lion Guard too. Reirei assures them that they're safe, but asks why they're hiding. Ogopa explains, and Reirei promises that they won't find hide nor hair of them... Or, maybe a little hide and hair. Goigoi mentions having them for dinner, and Reirei kicks her mate again, explaining that he meant over for dinner. To put their mind at ease again, she and Goigoi sing We'll Make You a Meal, which wins over their trust. Back outside, Mjomba and the Lion Guard have spotted the cave, and Ono confirms that they are inside. Refusing to let Bunga go in, Kion asks Mjomba to approach his pack and assure them that the Lion Guard are friends, and that they want them back. He asks him to poke his head out when they can approach the aardwolves, and Mjomba agrees, excited at the prospect of more termites. Mjomba enters, and his pack(and Reirei) are pleased to see him. However, after explaining that the Lion Guard are the good guys and that they saved him, Ogopa becomes suspicious. Mjomba further explains that it was an accident. Haya almost questions how they were mistaken for hyenas before turning around to look at his fellow aardwolves, but soon understands the mistake. Mjomba then explains that they need them back home to eat all the termites, which excites them. However, Reirei and Goigoi sneak behind them, and Reirei reminds them of their dinner date. Mjomba isn't too sure, and inquires about the availability of termites. Reirei answers ambiguously, and orders Goigoi to push a rock that seals up the cave. Outside, the Lion Guard hear the commotion. After getting closer to investigate, Ono swoops over in an attempt to see what's going on, and manages to peek through a small opening. He reports back to Kion that there are jackals. Inside, Goigoi questions whether they should wait for the kids, but Reirei tells him that they'll bring back the leftovers. They pounce on the aardwolves and give chase. Before they can eat anyone, Beshte bashes through the rock, and Kion pounces on Reirei just in time to save an aardwolf. Fuli commands them to follow her, whilst Kion takes care of Reirei. The jackal submissively agrees with everything Kion states, whilst her mate futilely tries to escape from Bunga, who holds him by the tail. Kion orders her to get out to which she does, and after being instructed to by Kion, Bunga releases Goigoi's tail. Outside, Reirei breathes a sigh of relief just before Goigoi slams into her. They wind up falling back into their home, and Bunga seals their den away with a rock. Reirei assures them that they will stay in there, and Goigoi falls asleep almost immediately. Mjomba asks if they can go home to eat termites, and Kion tells him that is the best idea he has heard all day, stomping a forepaw for emphaiss. He and the rest of the Lion Guard lead the way home. Back in the Lair of the Lion Guard, Bunga is somewhat upset. He reveals that he misses the termites, but Fuli knows just what will cheer him up. Bunga is pessimistic, but Ono drops a bundle of termites onto him, which were a thank-you gift from the aardwolves. Bunga can't believe it, but is soon cheered up. Appearance Characters (in order of appearance) Animals *Lions *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Cheetahs *Honey Badgers *Aardwolves *Aardvarks *Jackals *Hyenas (mentioned) *Termites *Bats *Hyraxes (mentioned) Locations Groups Songs *We'll Make You a Meal References fr:Opération Termites Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes